Secrets
by sasukitty-eet-joo
Summary: Iruka-sensei assigns his class to do a social activity. Summary sucks, but the story is AMAZING. Yaoi. And 9-year-olds.


Just a random idea I got when I was trying to get to sleep. Oh, and if you're wondering, everyone is 9 in this fiction.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any ramen currently.

All the kids in the class bundled together through the door, struggling to get past one another. Sasuke was the first one in the room. He was there before everyone else, every morning. Once everyone got settled in the classroom, Naruto walked in. "Oh, you're being early today?" Sasuke said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Naruto grimaced, and sat down in his assigned seat, right next to the Uchiha. Iruka filed out a few papers before starting class. "Alright everyone, I've decided to do a social activity today. The Hokage suggested it."(1) Iruka gathered up several pieces of paper, and handed them out, before speaking once again.

"Okay, now I want everyone to write down the following;" he picked up the chalk and spoke before he wrote out what write down on the chalk board, "your best friend….one of your neighbors… someone you care about… and a big secret of yours." He stopped writing with chalk. "Your secret doesn't have to be about anyone you know, or anyone of the people you wrote down on your paper. It just has to be a big secret."

Everyone stared at him, like he wasn't serious. I mean, their faces screamed, 'You're kidding me.' Any 9-year-olds wouldn't have done this, but these were 9-year-old ninjas in training. They weren't much for these kinds of things. Iruka looked back at his students. "Listen, this is to help you understand yourself better, as well as make you a bit more open. It's a good thing to learn if you're trying to become a ninja."

A few people blinked, some gave out an evil eye, but seconds later starting writing the assigned answers on their papers. Several minutes past, and everyone seemed done. "Okay, now I want you to come up and recite what you wrote on your paper to the class as I call your name… Hinata?" Hinata came up, holding her paper. "Uhhh, my best friend is Kiba, my neighbor is Kiba, someone I care about is Kiba, and… m-my secret is… I sleep with a dog plushie.." Iruka couldn't help but giggle at Hinata's answers.(2)

Hinata sat back down in her seat, blushing rapidly. "Alright, Lee." Lee came up, smiling as bright as a TV screen. "Okay, my best friend is Gai-sensei, my neighbor is Kiba, someone I care about is Sakura, and my biggest secret is… well, one time Gai-sensei told me to do 50 squats, but I only did 49.. But I made it up later, I swear!!"(3) Iruka nodded his head, while several classmates snorted or scoffed.

Lee ran back down to his seat, a smile still on his face. "Okay, Ino.." Ino ran up to the front of the classroom, yelled her list very fast, and ran back down to her seat, adverting her eyes from anyone. "Okay… Ino may I.. take your list?" Ino hesitated. "Uh um, o-okay…" she screamed, still avoiding eye contact. He took up the paper, went to the seat behind his desk and read it aloud. "My best friend is Shikamaru, my neighbor is Sasuke, someone I care about is Chouji, and my big secret is.." Iruka adverted his eyes from the paper to see a deep red Ino, who was staring at the paper, but second she saw Iruka looking at her, she stared back at her desk.

"Okay, moving on!" Iruka said in a cheerful voice. Ino took a sharp gasp, and whispered a 'thank you', when he gave her paper back. "We'll talk about that tomorrow," he whispered. "Okay," she whispered back.(4) He went back to his seat, and said, "Okay, Naruto!" Naruto bit his lip, and came up with his paper in his hands. "My best friend is Sasuke, neighbor's Sasuke, someone I care about is _Sakura,_ and…" he looked at his sensei evilly, his face practically saying, 'I hate you so much right now.'

"M-my big secret is… I have a crush on a person… but you're all bastards, so I won't tell you who!"(5) Iruka inwardly laughed at Naruto's remark. Naruto sat back his seat, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact, like Ino. "Alright, Sasuke, your turn.." Iruka said, smiling. Hey, it's fun to torture young children.

Sasuke frowned, and marched up to the front of the class. "My best friend is Naruto, my neighbor is Naruto, someone I care about is _no one_, and my big secret is…"

Sasuke blushed. "Can I stop here?" he whispered to his sensei. "No, honey." Iruka whispered back, cheerfully. "My big secret is…" Sasuke blushed, and tensed his body, closing his eyes shut tight, and yelled out, "I LOVE NARUTO SO MUCH I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH HIM!!" Sasuke stood there in the same position, and Naruto felt his mouth go dry. Just like Sasuke, Naruto's whole body was ruby red. And that's saying something!

Everyone was silent for a few moments, staring at Sasuke. Okay, most people could deal with the "I love you," part, but the rest of his secret was kinda overboard. Especially since it was a classroom full of 9-year-olds.

After, a few more dead silent moments passed, Iruka clapped, which made Sasuke want to beat him with an oar. Sasuke digressed, and sat back down, still blushing. Naruto avoided eye contact from Sasuke, and Sasuke alone. Heck, everyone did. Even Ino took attention to the right side of the classroom.(6)

"Kiba! Your turn! Now." Iruka said cheerfully, growling the last part. He jumped from his seat, and stood at the front of the classroom, smirk and all. Was he gonna be evil again?(7)

Eventually, everyone had shared their secrets and finished up with their regular work, and everyone was leaving. "Naruto, Sasuke, come here for a second!" Iruka called out. Sasuke shoulders dropped. He was trying to ditch the classroom as soon as possible, not be called out by his sensei. Naruto ran over immediately, thinking of a way he could leave soon. He didn't wanna be apart of this at all. He was just a victim.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Iruka, until the rest of the class was gone. Iruka closed the door, and sat back down at his desk. "Okay, you two probably know what this is about. Right?" "If it's about Ino, I don't wanna get involved.." Naruto whined, knowing what it really was about, but trying to avoid that subject. Naruto turned his head as said that sentence, and Sasuke turned his attention to him. A few seconds after staring, they turned away.

"Naruto, don't try to avoid the subject. Listen to me, you guys.. It's not that I got you because you're both boys, but because of… Sasuke's little outburst." Sasuke blushed. "Sasuke, do you really feel that.. Warm inside about Naruto?" Sasuke bit his lip, and turned his head away from both of them. "Y-yes…" Sasuke turned his head back, and remarked, "But if you tell anyone, you won't be a sensei anymore!"

Iruka pushed back a bit, disturbed by Sasuke's threat. He calmed down, and continued the conversation. "Sasuke, did you really have to tell everyone you loved him… like that?" Sasuke blushed, and lowered his shoulders. "Yes… it's the only secret I have. And I couldn't help myself." Iruka nodded his head. "Naruto?" "Yes. I like him too, you nosy bastard."(8) Iruka giggled sheepishly.

"You like me?" "Yes… but I didn't want anyone to hear me, like _you _did." "Naruto, I didn't want everyone to hear me. I wanted you to hear me." "Well, of course, I did, duh, you yelled." Sasuke bit his lip. "Iruka, can we talk in private?" Iruka nodded his head, yes. Iruka left the room, and entered the hallway. "Sakura?" Sakura was caught listening in on their private conversation.

"Naruto, hear me out, I really wanted you to hear, because I _really, really_ love you." "I do, too." "Naruto, listen--" it took a few moments for Sasuke to realize what Naruto said. "You whaa?" Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks in his hands, and captured Sasuke in a sweet kiss, that Sasuke melted into in mere seconds. Sasuke's arms locked around Naruto's neck, and Naruto's arms found their way up Sasuke shirt.

Sasuke's tongue brushed against Naruto's lips, and Naruto let Sasuke in, their tongues rubbing and fighting each other. After quite a while of this, they broke apart, still holding on to each other. Naruto giggled when Sasuke kissed his nose. "Itai!!" yelled a feminine voice from the door. Naruto and Sasuke broke apart, but let their fingers lock with each others'. Sakura broke through the door, Iruka behind her holding a newspaper.

He threw the newspaper elsewhere, and waved his hands innocently. Sakura looked up at their hands. "Awww, kawaii!" "Shut your ass!" Sasuke yelled.(9) Sakura frowned. "Feeling _gay?"(10)_

_1. Okay, in this story, the Hokage is the third Hokage, not Tsunade, okay? Cause they're nine in this fiction, so.._

_2. Lmao, that's so cute._

_3. Buhahaha, that is sooo true._

_4. I remember lots of students like that in Elementary School. I always use to kinda smile, and wonder._

_5. That is my favorite line._

_6. Okay, in the front of the classroom there's(in this order, from left to right in the classroom): Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Lee, and Hinata. X3_

_7. PantieSlayerPantieSlayerPantieSlayerPantieSlayerPantieSlayerPantieSlayerPantieSlayerPantieSlayer Read Pantie Slayer on . XD_

_8. I love Naruto's lines._

_9. I've said that before._

_10. You know, like happy? XD I've got to stop leaving so many darn notes XP_

_How you like? Sakura mostly speaks Japanese in this one. She's trying to remember to speak English. It's gonna be in my new fiction(prequel to this;) 4 (Heart for Heart) About Konoha Elementary School. You shall read it. As well as sequel! You'll recognize the title, trust me._


End file.
